death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter VS Bloom (DB)
Baxter VS Bloom is the 39th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! and is the Season 2 Finale, featuring Baxter from Super Baxter and Bloom from Winx Club. Description Super Baxter VS Winx Club - Two of the most strongest Pyrokinetic heroes of fiction come face to face to see which Fire elemental hero emerges victorious. Interlude Wiz: We've covered many Fire users before, but these two stand out as one of the most powerful of them all. Boomstick: And they use Fire for a ton of things even learning brand new techniques! Wiz: Baxter, the Flaming Hero of Siderville from Super Baxter Boomstick: And Bloom, The Gatekeeper of the Flame Dragon from Winx Club. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Baxter Wiz: Once upon a time, there lived a young sider named Baxter. Boomstick: He was the most powerful Fire User of all time and he was Siderville's hero, but before that all happened. He was one of the War Children!? Wiz: The War Children were born under the guardianship of their father Benson and their mother Fliarz and turns out Baxter is actually one of them. Boomstick: Born from the Chamber of Birth after being a Fetus. Baxter grew up with a somewhat good life, little to unknown of him that he never really met any of his siblings before. Wiz: But at the age of 11, Baxter was released from his parents to go live on his own. Infact, Baxter traveled two days to get to Siderville with a somewhat excellent survival rate. Boomstick: Wait?! He traveled two days to get to Siderville on foot?! What was he doing while that was going on. Wiz: Well it's truely unknown at this point, but he made his debut after stopping a gang of Green Shirts and saved his first War Child which happened to be his younger twin brother Gunther. Boomstick: And thus, Baxter became the hero of Siderville, what a dumb title to give him. Wiz: Well not really, you see Baxter has had a hidden power in him that is different than the other War Children. Baxter can use Pyrokinesis as his main ability. Boomstick: Baxter isn't just your typical fire user. He's a goddamn fighter and mastered martial artist and he was trained by his mom and dad to learn em. Wiz: Baxter is also one of the strongest fire users in fiction overall and with this in his hand. Baxter is immune to other Fires and he can take it only like a Normal Punch or Kick. Boomstick: So wait!? You're saying that Baxter can't be burned by other Fire Users? Wiz: Yes, as Baxter has fire immunity as his power to protect him from getting burned. Also, Baxter is a very quick thinker and always studies his foes movements and prediction. Like the time he dodged the Chaotic Fire Blast from a Anthromorphic Jack-o-Lantern around a nanosecond. Boomstick: Baxter is also Faster than Light as thanks to his expert martial arts status and learning many moves from his family. Hell he even developed some of his own moves including the Fire Punch, Fire Kick, Mini-Fireballs, Fire Pulse and his signature projectiles, the Fireball. Wiz: He can even stun foes by just a small explosion with Fire Stun and if Baxter is in trouble of in need or evading something, he has the Fire Teleport which warps him into another location. Boomstick: Yeah, but it needs alot of concentration in order for him to find a location to be at. Wiz: Baxter even carries a item that was in his heritage, his weapon of choice: The Fire Sword. Boomstick: The Fire Sword is Baxter's means of Sword Fighting or Fighting a giant goddamn vampire turtle lady. Wiz: Baxter is an expert of Swordfighting and he can even shoot a projectile called the Fire Cresent, which cuts through anything. Boomstick: You don't want to be in the end of Baxter. He can tell if you are lieing and can sense dark energy within one's body. Wiz: Baxter does have a few ultimate techniques such as the Fire Blast, and Fire Bomb. Boomstick: But this was just his Base Form. Ofcourse, you may have guessed it, Baxter can transform. Let's start his first form which was Fire Hover. Wiz: Fire Hover increases Baxter's power up to 30 times his base power, but the flaw is when he uses it, it usually puts a strain to his body. Boomstick: But here's Baxter most obvious and popular form from the war children bloodline, Super X1! Wiz: Super X1 grants Baxter's base power times that up to 70 and his Fire becomes white and yellow. His moves even enhanced like the Special Fist, Special Punch, Special Kick and many others. Boomstick: He even can use the ultimate move in that form called the Ultimate Special-Fire Blast! Wiz: The Ultimate Special-Fire Blast annihilates evil and it's as powerful as the hottest planet in the solar system, Mercury Boomstick: Baxter even obtained a brand new form called Psych Form which gives him god-like energy and in that form his fire's even hotter than Mercery and close to Venus! And in that form, you don't want to be in the other hand of the Fire Containment Wave! Wiz: The Fire Containment Wave is like a vortex that binds his foes into a wave of Dark Red Fire and can drain out just any energy or power in his foes, the same goes for his ultimate and final transformation, as of for now - the Super Psych X1 Form. Boomstick: Basically it's like having your powers become disabled temporarly or even taking them away, but he never really takes them away and if someone does shoot fire at him, he absorbs it. Wiz: Baxter has defeated many villains including Pharoh Kurtle, Mahroe, Waxter and many others. Escaped an exploding castle while holding the love of his life Denise and he's even snapped off the likes of Beach Kurtle and Waxter from Mahroe's Control. Boomstick: Oh yeah and remember that other Mahroe battle he had. He survived getting hit with Mahroe's Death Trident which is suppost to One Hit Kill you, but as of for Baxter, it only slightly injured him and wanna know how he got Super X1 to work? He saw his dad die, that's why. Wiz: His Father sacrificed to save Baxter by instead getting stabbed by the Death Trident to awaken Baxter's full power. Which can be one of his weaknesses. Boomstick: Yeah, you see Baxter sometimes doesn't think through and lashes out in anger easily, seriously he's very short tempered and you don't want to mess with him. Wiz: Baxter also sometimes has family emotions and reminding him of his father will have him succumb to a tantrum. Boomstick: But just never say what happened to his father, because he's a war hero, only say something good about his dad and hey he'll respond very nicely. Baxter is one tough hero you don't mess with! Baxter is Siderville's greatest hero, until in the future timeline he had a son. Bloom Boomstick: When she was still a baby, her kingdom was attacked by a group of witches who destroyed Domino by turning it into a frozen planet! Wiz: This lost baby would later grow up to be one of the most powerful fairies ever, her name was Bloom. Boomstick: Bloom wasn't even the first to be born, that was Daphne. Wiz: Bloom was the second daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, but something came to her at birth, a miracle where she would hold it for her life. Boomstick: Bloom held a ancient power of her planet called the Dragon's Flame. Which happened after Daphne passed on to her shortly after her birth. Wiz: And while it was too late by now, Daphne was unable to fight them off and sent Bloom to Earth for her safety. Boomstick: Even the Dragon Flame came to Bloom's aid for her future fights to save Earth from evil threats. Wiz: On Earth, Bloom was then adopted by Mike and his wife Vanessa. Bloom grew up to have an uneventful childhood, and since she was only a baby, had no recollection to her true origins Boomstick: Wait!? This Fairy doesn't know about the crisis that happened on Domino!? She basically forgot everything from it!? Wiz: Well, yes she was only young and had a tragic past from it, she even made a friends, enemies and soon a group called the Winx Club and it turns out, Bloom is the leader. Boomstick: What!? She's a leader of a group of fairies with magical experience!? Cool! No one would ever do that! Wiz: Well Boomstick, there you have it. And one day in school, she met another fairy which happens to be the last of the earth fairies named Stella and then Flora, Techa and Musa and then Winx Club was born. Boomstick: And as a Fairy, Bloom wields her main power of Fire and Magic! just like Natsu Dragneel except a Fairy! Wiz: Bloom's Fire Dragon Magic through the Dragon's Flame consists of her casting the form of Fire Dragons, Fireballs, Fire Beams, Fire Storms and explosions. She also has displayed offensive spells with the Dragon's Flame inlcuding Firewalls and Fire Shields. Boomstick: She can also have emphatic abilities to seeing people's true natures and has a mental connection with her elder sister Daphne so basically it's like Kurama from Naruto. Wiz: Bloom can only activate her transformation with anger as her emotion. Her powers can be at their strongest with the angrier she gets, this was demostrated when she summoned a Fire Dragon when Trix ruined her christmas celebration. Boomstick: Damn and if the Grinch stole christmas, Trix sure as hell did the same thing! Wiz: She can also unlease huge bursts of energy that can de-transform her allies and herself and even damage advanced machinery. She can even manipulate heat as she's learned to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Her Fire even melts Metal itself. Boomstick: What the hell!? She's so OP! She can also use Telekinesis, transmuting objects and fixing minor messes. Wiz: But there comes a darkness in Bloom that where her good energy turns dark and she loses all her concious, becoming Dark Bloom. Boomstick: Dark Bloom has the same powers like the regular Bloom, except for Dark Bloom her power is Dark Magic and Fire. She even has better reflexes than normal and her friends even tried to stop Dark Bloom but it did absolutely nothing to her! Wiz: She can also use her fire as burn away the strength of her opponents rendering them weak and can use this for defensive capabilities by using fiery shields that dissapear after burning away incoming attacks. Boomstick: But uh hey, Dark Bloom has Dark Energy in her, and there's been a few ways of her reverting back to her normal state, but uh yeah! Wiz: Bloom has other casting like the Expedio Catenam which uses to unlock a padlock and Contabeish morbi egortatun can be used to kill a plant. Boomstick: This fairy is even goddamn powerful, She even has so many forms including the Enchanix, Believx, Sophix, Lovix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix, Mythix, Butterflix and Tynix forms. Now that's a whole lot of Superforms she has. She's created a Dimmension and possess the Dragon Flame that created the entire magical dimension, but it's unknown whether or not she can control its full power or whatever. Wiz: She even used convergence with the other Winx to stabilise the Pillar of Balance that caused the entire magical dimension to shake, but it requires her whole team to do it with her. She can even survive attacks from equally powerful beings who are stronger than her. Boomstick: And even carrying Fairy Dust, Water Stars, Believix Wings, Sirenix Box and a Fairy Wand. Bloom is one tough Winx Club heroine, but even she has her own downfalls. Her emotional state affects her use of magic. Also, when her Dragon Flame gets depleted she can become very vulnerable and even pass out from fatigue, yikes! Wiz: But when there's trouble out there, Bloom and the Winx Club will be there in no time! Bloom is the toughest Heroine of Cartoon Fiction! Death Battle In the Colosseum, Baxter is seen waiting on the battlegrounds. Baxter: So i wonder whose butt needs to be kicked this time? Seems like everything is at peace Baxter looks over seeing a portal open and comes out a Fire-Fairy known as Bloom in her winx form. Baxter: Uhhhh Who are you? Bloom stares directly at Baxter. Bloom: Oh sorry, meant to introduce myself. I'm Bloom and... Bloom then starts to sense Baxter's fire energy. Bloom: Wait a second! That energy! You must be a fire user too! There can't be another powerful one like me! Bloom gets into her fighting stance as Baxter becomes suspecious. Baxter: Huh?! What are you talking about! Well whatever it is! I guess it's your butt to be kicked! Baxter does the same getting into his fighting stance as he faces off the Fire Winx herself. FIGHT! Bloom flies out forward shooting three fireballs at Baxter who does the same as the Fireballs connect making explosions at each other. Baxter leaps forward as Bloom creates a Firewall right infront of Baxter which he jumps and runs on the Fire Wall leaping over it and fire punches Bloom which she gets out of the way in time. Bloom leaps at Baxter and throws out a few punches and kicks with fire while Baxter blocks all the shots. Baxter breaks out of it and finally lands the first strike with Fire Fist into Bloom's abdomen and Fire Uppercuts her into the air three times before unleashing a Fire Combo Strike on Bloom sending her forward into a wall. Bloom slowly gets out of the wall as Baxter leaps forward for a Fire Kick as Bloom dodges in time. Bloom then leaps up into the air and summons two Fire Dragons and shoots them out at the Hero of Siderville. Baxter looks and is surprised as he gets attacked by both of the dragons as they pin him down breathing fire on him before dissapearing. Baxter gets back up breathing. Baxter: You can summon Dragons as your Fire Ability? Man, how can i learn? Bloom: Dragon Flame, my secret power behind myself is that i'm a very powerful Fire User just like you are. Trust me, i sensed your energy and clearly you were born with the same thing i was! Bloom and Baxter engage once again at each other with Bloom shoots out Fire Beams as Baxter dodges and shoots out very small and miniature sized Fireballs all around Bloom as Bloom is unaware of what Baxter is really doing. Baxter: (speaking in mind) This should work on her! I know how she fights now! She prefers me to go Offensive while she plays Defense. Now i know what she is doing! Bloom then stops and attempts to shoot another Fire Dragon at Baxter who responds by just smacking it away. Baxter: Now i know what you are doing! You're playing Defense! Bloom becomes surprised and confused. Bloom: What?! How did you recognize that one? Baxter: I'm a quick learner and i study fighters like you! Baxter leaps and dashes straight at her as Bloom does the same and in slow motion, Baxter uses Fire Pulse in Bloom's Face. Baxter then fire teleports a few feet away from Bloom buying himself time. Bloom shrugs it off and searches for Baxter. Bloom: Huh? Where did he go? Baxter stands back up. Baxter: Over here, but i've got you in a bad situation! Bloom then realizes that she is surrounded by small orbing Fireballs of Light as Baxter snaps his fingers the Mini-Fireballs denotate and explode all around bloom sending her flying. Bloom lands into many stones and rocks as Baxter dusts the dirt off his clothing and fingers and thinking it was over. Baxter: Phew, that should work. Suddenly as Baxter was about to walk away he felt a very negative energy as he turns around as Dark Aura surrounds the rocks and stone as Bloom breaks out from it as she has transformed into her Dark Bloom Form. Dark Bloom: Feeling afraid yet? Baxter is surprised then shrugs it off and fire dashes forward as he engages with Dark Bloom but as soon as Baxter throws a Fire Punch, Bloom grasps onto his hand. Dark Bloom: Nice Try! I'm going to have so much fun with you! Dark Bloom now attempts to burn away all of Baxter's Fire Power in which it has no effect to him as his Fire is forever apart of his body, thanks to his Fire Aura. Baxter: Really? Baxter kicks Dark Bloom away as Dark Bloom smirks and flies over attempting to attack again with her Fire as Baxter quickly ducks and attempts to Fire Kick her but Dark Bloom dodges in time and as of that, Dark Bloom lands a devastating attack onto Baxter sending him flying into a wall, but thanks to his Reflexes, Baxter quickly Wall Jumps when he collides with the wall. Baxter: Seriously! First your good and now you have a dark form! Baxter takes out the Fire Sword and he dashes forward at Dark Bloom as Dark Bloom continously blocks each slash and thrust from the Fire Sword as Baxter speeds up as the same goes for Dark Bloom. Dark Bloom then mockinly laughs at Baxter which she attempts to use her Fireballs at him again, this time Baxter's bangs cover his eyes and starts to absorp the Fireballs as Dark Bloom becomes concerned as she rushes forward attempting to strike but just in time, Baxter catches her fist turning Super X1 Dark Bloom: What!? Baxter punches Dark Bloom in the stomach with his Special Fire and he flies forward. Baxter: Super X1! Something not as powerful as your form! Baxter then releases another yet devastating combo onto Dark Bloom as the Special Fire effects go onto her and afterwards hits an Special Fire Fist downwards sending Dark Bloom tumbling down. Baxter then flies downwards, but before he could strike again, Dark Bloom shoots a stream of Fire blinding Super X1 Baxter for the moment as he accidently lands head first onto the ground gasping for air. Baxter: Agh! That's not fair! Dark Bloom laughs evily walking up to Baxter and grabs the hero of Siderville by the shirt holding him up. Dark Bloom: You are a fool for trying to attack me! My Dragon's Flame is always superior to your flames. Sweet dreams! Dark Bloom tosses Super X1 Baxter and afterwards, Dark Bloom shoots out a stream of Dark Magic Fire at Baxter. The attack obliterates most of the Colosseum. Baxter, however, doesn't succumb to the darkness. Baxter: Super Psych!! Baxter tanks the attack by entering his Final Transformation, the Super Psych X1. The shocked Dark Bloom is even more shocked than before of how Baxter continously survives. Baxter: Fire Containment Wave! Baxter shoots out a Wave of Fire in which Dark Bloom in which it traps her into a Vortex of Dark Flames and forcing her to revert back to her Human Form and losing all of her powers, and then all is lost when Baxter unleashes his biggest attack, the Fire Bomb that was enhanced with his Super Psych X1 Energy and he tosses it at Bloom. The massive explosion caused by the attack obliterates Bloom in one fell swoop. Bloom lets out one final cry: Bloom: How can this.. BE!!!!!!! As Bloom is completely disintergrated, the explosion is nearly the size of a continent. Back on Earth, Baxter is back into his Base Form exhausted from using up his Energy. Baxter: She sure did give me one of the greatest fights in my life. KO! Baxter is seen going back to Siderville after a long day as he looks up in the sky as Bloom's spirit appears in the afterlife. Results Boomstick: Holy Shit! The Fire Hero won! Wiz: Both Baxter and Bloom didn't hurt each other much because these two were both very powerful at the same time, but thanks to Baxter's strategy and quick learning, he managed to win the battle. Boomstick: And just so you know, Baxter fought someone similar to Bloom before called Sir JC, he created an entire Dimmension whereas the Dragon Flame is the other dimmension, Bloom came from and true that Bloom fought and defeated beings more stronger than her, but Baxter has fought even more of the toughest of history and prevailed. Wiz: Baxter did have trouble with Bloom's defensive play forcing him to go Offensive and He did have trouble with Bloom's Speed, but Baxter has fought similar beings with speed before. Boomstick: And when Dark Bloom came to play, it was even a bad idea to maneuver something like that in Baxter's favor, Baxter can sense Dark Energy from anywhere and he can defeat whoever has Dark Energy. Wiz: We didn't use Bloom's other forms because they appeared in later seasons as we allowed her only Fairy Form which it stays on par for Baxter. Boomstick: Baxter skipped the Psych Form to Super Psych X1 due to the fact he can in the series. Baxter was just damn powerful. Wiz: In the end, it all had to take was the Fire Containment Wave to take in place which it literally drains the powers of anyone for a long period of time. Boomstick: Bloom didn't have the Blaze to finish off the Sider. Wiz: The Winner is Baxter. Next Time Next Time on Season 3! It's the fight of horror themed heroes who fight against creatures and zombies. Ash Williams VS Frank West Trivia *The Connection between Baxter and Bloom is that they are very powerful Fire users and save their own place or planet. They even have a certain task they do on their own (Baxter being Siderville's Hero and Bloom as the Keeper of the Dragon Flame). They even had their planet under attack (The Kurtle Wars with Benson and the resistance against the Kurtle Wars and The Attack on Domino; Bloom's Planet). They both also had family lives in their lives (Baxter being a War Children and Bloom being adopted by Mike and Vanessa/Bloom being the daughter of a King and Queen) and both have siblings (Baxter being the older brother of Gunther and Bloom being the younger sister of Daphne). Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Super Baxter VS Winx Club themed Death Battles Category:'Fireball Studios VS Rai' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale